


desert dwelling creatures

by shinyazugawas



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Character Study, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Angst, Lupin-Centric, Metaphors, Multi, OT4, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyazugawas/pseuds/shinyazugawas
Summary: if there's a scorpion inside your mouth, how long will it take until your words become poison, or would you choke on your own venom first?
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	desert dwelling creatures

There is a brilliant desert, as dangerous as it is beautiful, and you've taken shelter in the golden sands, looking for hidden treasure on cold nights with blinding stars,

if there's a scorpion inside your mouth, how long will it take until your words become poison, or would you choke on your own venom first?

Was it you who put it there in the first place, or did it crawl up your mouth one day, taking residence, nipping on the inside of your cheeks, tainting every thing with the taste of blood?

The gold you steal is not warm enough to burn it, and the alcohol you drink is not enough to drown it, so you turn to owls and meerkats and spiders, hopes they will eat you alive as well.

You only kiss them after you have your smoke, and you're lucky they don't mind, lucky that the bitter taste of nicotine hides the sharp tang of poison on your tongue,

but the owl couldn't reach its talons deep enough, and the meerkat was not fast enough to avoid being stung, and the spider choked you up, but not enough to make you spit it out completely.

And so you stay with a scorpion on the back of your throat, you keep it happy with liquor and rubies and gold, you keep it dormant with smoke from tobacco and gunpowder, you still kiss elegant owls and witty meerkats and brilliant spiders

(maybe one of them will be the one to pull it out of you? or is it too late?)

It's when you resign yourself to your fate in the desert that you meet a grasshopper mouse, and another one, and another one, and they all love the taste of your tongue, they steal the gold from your hands and the air from your lungs, and they taste of blood and nicotine and gunpowder as much as you do.

You find that scorpion venom tastes sweet for them, and you're glad to feed them until they dry you out, you're glad to lose diamonds and cigars and fine porcelain if it means they'll come back to you, the desert that you've become -

(what you haven't realised yet, is that you no longer have a scorpion on the back of your mouth, they ate it away long ago, a shared feast with the three of them, but if they cut you open, you might bleed blue)

\- and doesn't that sound just lovely?

There is a brilliant desert, as dangerous as it is beautiful, and you think you'll stay a little longer, after all, the river you became is home to a group of mice, and they haven't drowned yet.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first fic for the lupin III fandom, and also completely different from every thing i have ever written lmao
> 
> i'm binge watching this stupid long series, and after finishing part 5 i had too many feelings about lupin that i needed to do something with and thus, this little thing was born
> 
> if you enjoy it, please let me know on the comments or over on good ol' [twitter](http://twitter.com/shinakkyo)! thanks for reading 💖


End file.
